Ruta Genocida
La Ruta Genocida (a veces llamada Ruta Despiadada), es una de las tres rutas principales en Undertale. Puede ser alcanzada en cualquier partida sin requisitos previos, a pesar de que alguna subsecuente ruta pacifista tendrá su epílogo ligeramente alterado, incluso después de un Verdadero Reinicio. Método La Ruta Genocida se consigue matando a todos los enemigos en cada área: Las Ruinas, Snowdin, Waterfall y Hotland/NÚCLEO (para esta ruta, Hotland y el Núcleo comparten el mismo contador de enemigos faltantes). En esta ruta, a partir de las Ruinas el jugador empieza intencionadamente encuentros y mata a los monstruos hasta que ya no se producen encuentros con los mismos, de una manera similar a Grindear como en otros juegos de rol. Después de matar a todos los monstruos en un área, se siguen produciendo encuentros, pero no aparecerán monstruos, y el texto de batalla se mostrará el mensaje "But nobody came "Pero nadie vino"." Al ver este mensaje, la música de la zona cambiará a una pista de ambiente distorsionada, en lugar de la música normal dentro y fuera de la batalla. Después de salir de las Ruinas, todas las canciones de otras áreas son más bajos de tono y desaceleradas. El número de enemigos restantes se muestra en los puntos de guardado, de Snowdin para adelante se empezará a mostrar dicho contador. Las Ruinas no proporcionarán un recuento de enemigos en los puntos de guardado, sin embargo, cuando todos los monstruos de la zona hayan sido asesinados el punto de guardado pondrá un mensaje que dirá "Determination". Además, para lograr la Ruta Genocida, todos los jefes deben ser asesinados (jefes secretos como So Sorry y Glyde no son necesarios). Si en algún momento el jugador deja de cumplir los requisitos para una Ruta Genocida, será desviado a una Ruta Neutral, donde se reproducen bandas sonoras normales del juego y más NPC's (Non-Playable Characters, Personajes No Jugables en inglés) se puede encontrar. Si se continúa la Ruta Genocida hasta el final, Chara en persona aparecerá y le hablará, no al humano, sino al jugador, explicándole que la Determinación, el LOVE y demás fue lo que lo trajo a la vida de nuevo, tras esto, le ofrecerá al jugador destruir el mundo, sea cual sea la elección, el jugador destruirá el mundo y el juego se cerrará. Una vez pasa esto y se trata de entrar al juego, la pantalla estará negra y se escuchará un sonido de viento. Si el jugador espera aproximadamente 10 minutos, Chara le hablará a este, preguntándole si cree que está por encima de las consecuencias. Enfrentarse a Chara o negarle una pregunta, hará que deje al jugador en la oscuridad, obligándolo a esperar otros 10 minutos. Si se sigue, Chara le pedirá al jugador "lo que es suyo"; si se responde que sí, revelará que quería el ALMA del jugador, una vez el pacto quede sellado, el final de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera se verá afectado para siempre, con un final sumamente trágico para los monstruos y los humanos. Requisitos Antes de llegar al jefe final de cada área, se debe agotar el contador de muertes primero. Luego de agotar un poco más de la mitad del contador de muertes, los encuentros serán un poco más escasos, por lo que será más difícil seguir avanzando en la historia. Un buen truco para realizar encuentros más rápido es ir a una pared y presionar el botón de adelante y de atrás al mismo tiempo. -Ruinas - 21 muertes - Toriel -Snowdin - 16 muertes - Papyrus -Waterfall - 18 muertes - Undyne The UndyingUndyne la Inmortal -Hotland/Core - 40 muertes - Mettaton NEO -New Home - 1 muerte - Sans thumb|280px Una vez el contador es satisfecho con el número de muertes, un punto de guardado producirá el mensaje "DeterminationDeterminación". Los contadores son un asunto tramposo. Si ciertos eventos son provocados antes de limpiar un área completamente de monstruos, al protagonista le devuelven a una Ruta Neutral. Por ejemplo, si la batalla contra Papyrus inicia sin haber agotado el contador de Snowdin, la escena continuará como una Ruta Neutral. Incluso si el protagonista es capturado y luego vuelve a terminar con los últimos monstruos, volver a pelear con Papyrus seguirá como una Ruta Neutral. Una vez la Ruta Genocida es abortada, no puede retornarse a menos que se cargue un guardado antes de que la ruta sea abortada. Sin embargo, cuando uno se acerca a Undyne en Waterfall, si el contador de muertes aún no ha sido agotado, el mensaje "Strongly felt number left. Shouldn't proceed.""Sientes con fuerza que número quedaron. No deberías proseguir." avisará al protagonista. Esta es la única advertencia que aparece en esta ruta. Diferencias en una Ruta Genocida Las Ruinas * Si el jugador agota el contador de muertes en las Ruinas, Napstablook desaparecerá cuando el jugador se le acerque. * Los NPC's de Froggit y Vegetoid no aparecerán. * En la Casa de Toriel, si se revisa la cocina, el humano dirá "Where are the knives" "Dónde están los cuchillos." * Al revisar el espejo, el texto dirá: "It's me, del jugador." "Soy yo, del jugador" en lugar de "It's you!" "¡Eres tú!" * Al enfrentarse a Toriel, el jugador será capaz de matarla de un solo golpe devastador. Ella se asombrará del odio del humano hacia ella, antes de sucumbir frente a su herida. Antes de morir, le dirá al humano que al mantenerle en las Ruinas, ella no le estaba protegiendo, sino a todos los demás monstruos fuera de las Ruinas. * En la siguiente habitación, Flowey confundirá al jugador con el primer humano, viéndole como un recipiente vacío como él, pero con una "alma robada", y le propone destruir ese mundo (y sus habitantes) juntos. También se oirá a Flowey decir "Hmm... that's a wonderful idea!""Hmm... Que idea tan maravillosa". Snowdin * Al encontrarse con Sans, este se muestra inquieto a causa de la falta de reacción del humano ante su broma. Luego intenta convencerlo para esconderse tras la lámpara con forma conveniente, pero el humano simplemente lo ignora. Papyrus llega, y se va después de que Sans le diga que encontró un humano, sin siquiera darse cuenta de la presencia del jugador. Sans le dice al jugador que a su hermano le entusiasmaría ver a un humano y, a continuación, le pide al jugador que lo ayude fingiendo serlo. * Doggo empieza a temblar de miedo cuando el jugador se acerca a él. * Cuando Papyrus finalmente se da cuenta de la presencia del humano, no parece reconocerlo como tal. * Sans no habla con el jugador sobre las señales de alto/pare azules. * El snowdecahedron es solo una bola de nieve. * El jugador puede continuar tomando Piezas del Muñeco de Nieve (tres) del Muñeco de Nieve, hasta finalmente dejarlo como "una pila inútil de nieve." * El humano ignora todos los puzzles de Papyrus, y algunos de ellos ya estarán resueltos. ** El humano camina por el laberinto de electricidad antes de que Papyrus termine de explicarlo. ** La sopa de letras, cuando se revisa, tiene un diálogo distinto. ** El interruptor oculto entre la nieve ya estará presionado por unas lianas, lo que indica que Flowey lo presionó. Es probablemente la razón de que los demás puzzles en el Underground estén resueltos. ** Las púas ya estarán retraídas en los puzzles de X --> O y Papyrus estará ausente. ** El puente de hielo del puzzle de hielo X --> O ya estará expandido. ** El humano cortará la explicación de Papyrus sobre el puzzle de las baldosas de colores, y caminará hasta la mitad de este antes de que Papyrus logre activarlo. ** El "Pozo del Terror Mortal" será retraído después de que Papyrus siente que el humano no lo apreciará. Después de que Papyrus se vaya, Sans le advertirá al jugador diciéndole que "pasará un mal rato" si sigue con la conducta que lleva hasta ese momento, mencionando específicamente la próxima batalla del jugador contra Papyrus. Luego parece teletransportarse fuera de la zona. * Todos los puntos de guardado pondrán el mensaje de "That comedian...""Ese comediante..." después de que el humano pase el pozo. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, esto no significa que la ruta haya sido un fracaso; simplemente que el contador de muertes de Snowdin ya no puede ser consultado. Según Toby Fox, el que este mensaje aparezca más de una vez es un errorhttps://twitter.com/fwugradiation/status/646044812832055296. Dicho "comediante" es Snowdrake, si él es perdonado, el mensaje del punto de guardado cambiará a "The comedian got away. Failure." "El comediante huyó. Fracaso." * Si el jugador entra al Pueblo de Snowdin antes de que el contador de muertes se agote, el pueblo estará poblado, y el jugador será capaz de usar la posada normalmente, pero el diálogo no será el mismo de otras rutas. * Una vez que el contador de muertes se agote, los NPCs y los habitantes del Pueblo de Snowdin habrán sido evacuados, a excepción de Monster Kid, quien aún no está consciente de la verdadera naturaleza del humano. * El jugador ya no podrá dormir en la posada. * Debido a la ausencia de la Dueña de la Tienda de Snowdin, habrá una carta que pondrá el mensaje de "Please don´t hurt my family" (Por favor, no le hagas daño a mi familia), el jugador podrá robar todas las mercancías, además de tomar 758G del mostrador. * Papyrus trata de convencer al humano de ser una buena persona, perdonándolo al instante después de empezar la batalla con él. ** Al igual que Toriel, se puede matar a Papyrus de un golpe, lo que provoca que su cabeza se salga de su cuerpo, pero aún dice que puede hacerlo mejor, y posteriormente muere. Este hecho hará que Sans no vuelva a hacer aparición en lo que resta del juego y también hará que te lo recuerde en el Ultimo corredor antes de su batalla. Waterfall * La mayoría de las flores eco estarán silenciosas. * Todos los NPC's, menos Monster Kid, la Vendedora de la Tienda Temmie y Gerson estarán ausentes. * Como en Snowdin, la mayoría de los puzzles ya estarán resueltos. ** Las flores puente ya estarán ubicadas. * Las rocas no caerán de la cascada en la segunda habitación. * Sans no estará junto a su telescopio, y el jugador no puede observar tras él. * Cuando Monster Kid se ofrece a ayudar al humano a subir la pared, este se sube violentamente. Monster Kid se queja, diciendo que no debería ser tan brusco. * Las acciones del jugador enfurecen tanto a Mad Dummy que el fantasma logra tomar una forma corpórea. Convirtiéndole en Glad Dummy. Como agradecimiento a ayudarle a obtener su forma corpórea, Glad Dummy perdona al humano de forma inmediata. Glad Dummy debe ser asesinado, de lo contrario, la Ruta Genocida será un fracaso. * Gerson se mantiene en su tienda, sabiendo que como es un comerciante, no puede ser asesinado por el humano, y sigue vendiendo sus artículos, como de costumbre, pero un diálogo frecuentemente tratando al humano como un ser repugnante. Gerson parece tener cierto conocimiento poco común para un NPC, como el saber que el humano no puede combatir contra los vendedores, y por lo tanto sus amenazas no significan nada. * Curiosamente, a la hora de empezar una batalla, en vez de salir un signo de exclamación saldrá una cara sonriendo. ** Este cambio tal vez haga referencia a que Frisk disfruta matando a los monstruos. * La Villa Temmie estará vacía, a excepción de la Vendedora en la Tienda Temmie (la cual actúa con normalidad, sin ningún cambio de actitud en esta ruta) y el Temmie que vigila al humano dentro de la pared. ** La Tienda Temmie no tiene una opción para pagar para que la Vendedora asista a la universidad. En cambio, es reemplazado con la opción de comprar Temmie Flakes por un precio de 1000G. * En el puente donde Monster Kid se acerca al humano, este le dirá que Undyne le dijo que el jugador había hecho cosas malas y empieza a ver la verdad en sus palabras. Monster Kid pierde su rol de NPC ya que intenta luchar contra el humano, pero cuando él le ataca, Undyne recibe el golpe. En lugar de morir, ella se mantiene determinada y se convierte en Undyne the Undying, que es una jefa final de la zona significativamente más difícil que la Undyne en su forma normal. ** Después de ser derrotada, Undyne muere con una sonrisa, consciente de que Alphys está evacuando a los monstruos que se encuentran adelante, y que también le dirá a Asgore que absorba las almas humanas que ha conservado. Hotland y Core * El letrero "Welcome to Hotland" estará desactivado. * Alphys estará ausente en su laboratorio. En lugar de ella, Mettaton reconoce la maldad del humano y huye, sabiendo que sería fácilmente destruido. ** La consola que sigue al humano dirá "Soy yo, del jugador." cuando se interactúe con ella. * Al igual que Snowdin y Waterfall, los puzzles estarán desactivados. ** Todos los láseres estarán apagados. ** Los puzzles de temática "dispara a la nave contraria" ya estarán resueltos. * Los guardias reales son encontrados antes de lo normal, y ellos intentan vengar a Undyne. * El show de cocina, el reporte de noticias y la presentación musical de Mettaton no son efectuadas. * Las plantas izquierda y derecha 2 en Hotland son cortadas por campos de fuerza, sin embargo, el ascensor puede acceder a cualquier piso desde el principio. ** Es revelado mediante el diálogo de Muffet durante su batalla que Alphys fue quien bloqueó la mayor parte de Hotland después de evacuar. * Muffet no se presenta en su venta de pastelería. Antes de luchar, ella dice que no cree que el humano tenga un buen sabor para comer, pero aun así intenta matarlo. * La batalla contra Muffet ocurre, pero el humano puede matarla al instante. ** Ella habla sobre cómo Alphys intentó que las arañas evacuaran con ella. ** El telegrama que ella recibe afirma que aunque el humano sea un asesino hiper-violento, este nunca ha dañado una araña, debido al hecho de que nunca se encuentra un enemigo araña, a parte de Muffet. * Todos los otros NPCs, menos Burgerpants, están ausentes. ** Debido a la ausencia de Catty y Bratty, el jugador puede robar todas sus pertenencias, además de un poco de oro. * El ascensor del Core es funcional desde el inicio, y puede usarse para adelantarse gran mayoría del Core. New Home * Una versión ralentizada de "Small Shock" se reproducirá en lugar de "Undertale". * La caja de regalo en la casa de Asgore que contenía la Worn Dagger, ahora tendrá el Real Knife. Al equiparlo, aparecerá un mensaje que dirá "About time." "Ya era hora." * La caja de regalo en la casa de Asgore que contenía Heart Locket, ahora tendrá The Locket. Al equiparlo, aparecerá un mensaje que dirá "Right where it belongs." "Justo donde pertenece." * Examinar diferentes objetos en la casa de Asgore entregará diferentes descripciones. ** Candados: "He leaves them in the kitchen and the hallway." "Él las deja en la cocina y en el pasillo" ** Candados, teniendo solo una llave: "There are two keys." "Hay dos llaves." ** Candados, al abrirse: "I unlocked the chain." "Abrí la cadena." ** Closet: "Our clothes." "Nuestra ropa." ** Camas: "My Bed." "Mi cama." y "His Bed." "Su cama." ** Dibujo de una flor: "My drawing." "Mi dibujo." ** Estantes/Closet de Asgore: "Nothing useful." "Nada útil." ** Cómoda de Asgore: "Still has that sweater." "Aún tiene ese suéter." ** Fotografía: "..." ** Refrigerador: "No chocolate." "No hay chocolate." ** Nota en la Cocina: "I've read this already." "Ya leí esto." ** Revista: "The entries are always the same." "Los apuntes son siempre lo mismo." ** Estufa: "Stovetop." "Estufa." ** Espejo: "It's me, del jugador." "Soy yo, del jugador." ** Calendario: "The date I come here." "La fecha en la que vine aquí." * Mientras camina por la casa de Asgore, Flowey le habla al humano. ** Él le cuenta al humano sobre su vida desde que es una flor, su propia habilidad de SALVAR, y por qué el humano comenzó a matar. ** Él incluso rompe la cuarta pared e insulta a "those sickos that stand around WATCH it happen" ("esos psicópatas que están MIRANDO qué ocurre"), refiriéndose a las personas que observan vídeos sobre la Ruta Genocida, por ser demasiado débiles para no completar una Ruta Genocida por su misma cuenta. ** Flowey reitera su pensamiento sobre "KILL or be killed" ("MATAR o ser matado"), diciendo que él y el jugador no dudarían en matar a otros si fuese necesario. Sin embargo, él se da cuenta, con horror, de que él mismo no está por encima de esto y, con el tiempo, el humano también lo matará; él huye después. Cuando Flowey se da cuenta de esto, se escuchará una versión levemente ralentizada de "In My Way". * En el Último corredor, Sans no juzgará al jugador, pero le advierte que pasará un mal rato. Él luchará contra el jugador en un intento de parar su destrucción de líneas de tiempo de todos los mundos. Su batalla es ampliamente considerada como la más difícil del juego, seguida por Undyne the Undying. * En el cuarto con todos los ataúdes, al examinar el ataúd rojo, aparecerá un mensaje que dirá "It's as comfortable as it looks."."Es tan cómodo como parece." * Dentro de la Sala del Trono, Asgore menciona nunca haber visto una flor llorando antes, refiriéndose a los intentos de Flowey para advertir a Asgore acerca del humano. El humano procede a atacar a Asgore, matándole de un golpe. Flowey ataca finalmente a Asgore, entonces, con su voz y rostro con el aspecto de Asriel Dreemurr, él le ruega al humano que no lo mate. El humano lo ignora, atacándolo repetidas veces y sin piedad, matándolo, y continúa hasta que no queda nada. * En lugar de dejar la pantalla negra y volver a la Sala del Trono, Chara se le aparecerá y le hablará, no al humano, sino al jugador. Chara explica que la determinación del jugador fue lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la vida; el alma y la determinación que lo dejaron destruir todo. Chara se ofrece a destruir este mundo, y así ambos podrán moverse a otro, donde podrán continuar sus asesinatos. En este punto, se puede elegir entre dos opciones: "ERASE" o "DO NOT". ("BORRAR o "NO BORRAR") ** Si el jugador elige "ERASE", Chara llamará al jugador "un gran compañero", y destruirá el mundo. ** Elegir "DO NOT" ocasionará que Chara muestre, aparentemente, sorpresa por la negación del jugador, pensando que quizás lo malentendió. Chara entonces le pregunta al jugador "SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?" "¿DESDE CUÁNDO ERES TÚ QUIÉN ESTÁ AL CONTROL?", lo que causa un jumpscare. Chara se acercará con una horripilante expresión facial mientras aparentemente ríe, emitiendo un ruido horrible a la vez que la pantalla se vuelve roja y negra. * Eligiendo cualquier opción causará una animación ampliada de una cuchillada seguida de la pantalla temblando y llenándose de 9's, lo que significa que el mundo ha sido destruido, por lo que el juego se cierra. ** Al estar ejecutando el juego en modo ventana, al llenarse la pantalla de 9's, el juego se sacudirá de un lado a otro violentamente. * Durante esta conversación, el jugador no puede presionar "ESC" o "X" en su juego. La única forma de cerrar el juego es mediante el Administrador de Tareas del ordenador. Curiosidades * Durante la Ruta Genocida, en el momento que se ve a Undyne por primera vez, si se da marcha atrás se podrá ver el Sprite de Papyrus. Ésto es parte de un glitch de la versión 1 del juego que fue corregida con el update 1.001. * Al terminar el juego por primera vez, si se completa una Ruta Genocida, en lugar de una Ruta Neutral, afectará el final de una Ruta Pacifista. * Existe un bug que hace que al terminar una acción, la música vuelve a su estado normal, pero no afecta a la Ruta Genocida. * Undyne The Undying es el único jefe que no muere de un golpe. * Después del final Genocida, si vamos a los archivos de guardado del juego, éstos serán remplazados por 2 archivos: "system_information_962" (al haber borrado el mundo) y "system_information_963" (al haber vendido tu ALMA ). Referencias y Glosario de:Genozid-Route en:Genocide Route fi:Murhareitti fr:Route Génocide ja:‎Genocide Route pl:Ludobójcza Ścieżka pt-br:‎Rota Genocida ru:Путь Геноцида sr:Пут геноцида tr:Genocide Route uk:Шлях Геноциду zh:屠殺路線 Categoría:Rutas Categoría:Finales Categoría:Spoiler